When You Started to Exist
by SleepyTwins
Summary: One is an artist. The other is a boxer. But when they both have the same class together and is partnered together, they have no choice but to notice each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Yo~! This is a collab between two mega smexy best friends that go by the name of Meadowlain (meadowlain) and Musa (Musa Uchiha) hope you enjoy our story :D**

**Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN NARUTO OKIES DX STAWP REMINDING US OTL**

* * *

_Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm invisible._

"Damn, I thought I was gonna be late", I muttered to myself as I reached the school gates and walked pass several classrooms to reach my own locker, and on my way, I saw several of my paintings being displayed near the artroom, however, no one knew I was the artist. I'm just an ordinary student and I don't really stand out(except for the colour of my hair which is blonde), my only strength is art.

Art is a way of my life.

Art has no limits.

Art allows you to express yourself.

I'm not really good at expressing myself and that's why I use art as a connection with the people. I feel happy when people like my art and as much as I want to tell them that I am the artist...I can't. I'm just so freaking shy, that whenever someone talks to me I stutter to no end, like a broken recorder. I ask my brain if it has a malfunction sometimes, sheesh.

I barged into the classroom, while panting, and realised that the teacher wasn't here yet. I sauntered to my seat, sat down and sighed in relief. I turned around to look at my only bestie in the whole wide world, Gaara. He has his notebook opened and was doodling on it.

"Hey Gaara!" I gave him a big smile and waved. Gaara looked up and nodded, acknowledging my existence and went back to drawing. I know Gaara seems like a total emo kid but he isn't. He just doesn't know how to react to people and considering that he has such a scary aura surrounding him, everyone decided to just leave him alone. Well, except for me, because I'm cool like that.

* * *

**Kiba POV**

_Kiba fucking Inuzuka is my name._

Not really.

It just sounds cooler, but if my mom heard that she would pop a gasket and probably slap me upside the head and ask where are my manners. Pft. With a mother like her you can't have manners. It's unheard of.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING 

Hm, the bell. Ha, it's not like I care if I'm late though. As long as I keep my grade up to an average C plus I can keep my boxing gloves. I feel that it's the only way to express myself and be who I truly am.

"You're late Inuzuka," My, whatever class this is, teacher said to me.

"I'm here and that should count right? So just shut up and continue with...whatever it is that you're teaching," I grumbled out. The teacher looked like she was about to have a heart attack times five. It only got worse when the students started laughing which got me sent to the principals office. While I was walking there a few students that came in late who were in the halls quickly moved out of my way, afraid

I would push them into the locker or shove their head into the toilet. Since around here I'm known as Kiba the Rebel or Kiba the Punk or Kiba the Awesome. Alright, the last one wasn't true but the others were. Other than boxing, tripping kids and pushing their faces into their lunches is my hobby. As soon as I walked in the office all the secretary did was point to the principal and nod. Haha, she's use to seeing me.

"Not only do you arrive late, you talk back to the teacher? Do I have to tell you how much trouble you're in?" The principal, , asked me. I shrugged. It's not like I care. Like I said befor-

"You mess up one more time and I'm personally taking you off the boxing club." It took about five seconds for that to sink in.

"Alright alright! I'll be a goody-two-shoes from now on, sheesh." I raised both of my hands to admit defeat to this old hag. Well fuck this, guess I gotta act like a nerd for a while before this woman decides to do anything else to make my life more miserable than it already is.

I walked to my locker and swung it open with brute force, the students beside me bounced upwards and walked away swiftly. That's right, punks! I'm not in the mood today to deal with your damn existence. I glanced at my timetable to check which class is next. Well,well,well, this day can't get any worse...can't it? Motherfucking art class. As you can tell, I hate art class. I don't know how someone can 'express' their feelings through arts and crafts. I walked pass the schools art display case and saw a new artwork that must've been put up just recently.

It actually took my breath away.

It was a girl with long wavy hair, stretching out her arms, as though she wanted to embrace you. A red heart shape was drawn on her chest and it was glowing. She had a big smile on her face, not a sadistic one, but a smile that showed she was truly happy. Her eyes were closed and brought a sense of peacefulness to this piece and her hair had gradients of many different colours as it encircled her, it was short in the front and long in the back. Behind the girl it was painted of a perfect night sky with stars glowing like pearls at the bottom of the ocean.

It showed that no matter who you are, you shine as bright as the night sky when you enjoy doing something you love. I understood it all. It's what I feel when I box. Like, people can see the real me and not just the punk attitude everyone sees.

And I love it.

This isn't the first time this happened though and it only happens for this one artist. This same, unknown, artist always leaves me feeling breathless because I can see and understand what message they're sending through their paintings. Again, for the umpteenth time, I look for the name of the artist but like every other time there's no name. Which pisses me off because if you're this good, the school has a right to know. When I asked the teacher one time who painted in the middle of the display case, all he said was, "Some student in one of my classes." Like that helps you fucking retard. So I gave up asking and just continued to admire it silently. I can't have the entire school knowing the school punk loves these paintings.

I walked into the class, and automatically chose a seat that was nearest to the window, so that at least I had a decent distraction from this boring, bitchy class. My eyes were glued to the scenery outside the window, until from the side of my vision, there was a blonde flash that zoomed pass. I turned to my right and realised someone was actually ruining my emo moment. The dude sat beside me like nothing ever happened and just took out a simple notebook. Well, at least I didn't get an annoying turd sitting beside me, glancing at him at that thought. Damn, this boy's hair is so bright and yellow, someone get me a blindfold. His eyes...were a beautiful sky blue though.

"Good morning my sweet beautiful students...well most of you anyway," Our ever sarcastic art teacher, , said. Some of the students pouted and some chuckled while the rest, me, just acted like they didn't care. "How was everyone's weekend? I had the most fun time with a little neko who had the cutest ears and the most adorable tail with a studded collar and-"

"Sensei, I think you're the only one in the entire school who hasn't given out a final," a red headed kid said, "I don't know about you but," he sighed, "I want to pass and leave this school as quickly as possible." Gaara is his name if I remember correctly. The other person, besides me, who the students, and some teachers, are afraid of.

"Hai hai Sabaku-san," said smiling, "I guess you all want to leave me and fly far away from me." He said in mock hurt, grabbing his chest as if in pain.

"You have no idea," I mumbled out rolling my eyes. I felt someone looking at me so when I looked up I was kind of shocked to see that it was . Hm, I guess he heard me.

"Alright, fine. I'll give you your project topic right now", Mr Hatake scratched the side of his head and then turned around to write on the whiteboard. He scribbled down the word: "Portrait". "You guys are tasked to group up in pairs to draw a portrait of each other by the end of this term". The entire class erupted into groans to the point that it was pitiful. The only one who I saw not groaning was the blonde kid sitting next to me. In fact, he was smiling. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him like he was an alien from this world, until he turned around to look at me then blushed and looked away. Well, that was awkward.

"We'll be having a lottery, so can every other student, starting from the right side, please come out to take your draw." placed a box on the desk and sat down to relax by taking out his favourite book called "Icha Icha Paradise". It was finally my turn to draw one and so I did. I unfold the small piece of note to read the name of my victim.

"Naruto..." I whispered the name out as I read. I could've sworn I saw the blonde haired guy next to me freeze up but I wasn't sure.

"Hatake- sensei-" some girl randomly called out.

"For the whole year I've been saying to call me Kakashi sensei, makes me sound very old, like the science teacher upstairs," Kakashi-sensei said grinning. Many of the students laughed since it was true. That science teacher has to be at least over 100 years old. "Anyway, what is your question?"

"Can we switch partners if want to?" The girl said with hope in her eyes. Kakashi-sensei shook his head no, breaking the girls', and everyone else' heart. Since, of course, our teacher showed up mega late, by the time everyone had picked from the box the bell rang. Since I didn't know who this Naruto person was, sad since I know almost everyone in this class, I had to ask Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey, Old man," I said casually walking up to his desk. He glared at me like I was going to hell just for breathing, "I wanna know who this 'Naruto' is." I unfolded my piece of paper and pointed at his name. He pointed over to a kid, the one with the blonde hair who sat next to me, who was just about to walk out the door, "Naruto."

And just like that, my whole world changed.

* * *

**Review please and tell us what you think x3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've (musa uchiha) have read your comments and both me and my friend Mea (meadowlain) are super excited that you loved it that much :D we apologize for taking so long, but inspiration does not come to us a lot OTL plus one of us works and the other gets lazy and plays games among...other things~ but like I promised mea, all the blame goes to her :D Okay~ I'll stop giving you boring speeches and let you read the story x3 ENJOY MY BBYZ~!**

**Disclaimer: Me and Mea: WE GETZ IT. WE DONT OWN THEM Q~Q STAWP RUBBING IT IN OUR FACES. We crey everytiem q.q**

* * *

"Naruto." I froze. Maybe if I keep walking, maybe he'll think I didn't hear him.

"I know you heard me," Kakashi-sensei said. I can practically see him smirking behind his mask without having to turn and look at him. I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at him with the most pissed off face I could offer, but my eyes shifted towards the brunette that was beside him. Wasn't he sitting beside me just now?

"Sup. The name's Kiba Inuzuka. You're Naruto right?" The brown-haired stud walked towards me and extended out his hand. He was drool worthy with the way his triangle tattoos shaped his face. Oh wait, he asked me something.

"Eh?" I hope he didn't notice me drooling. He rolled his eyes and repeated what he said. Oh. Yeah, the stupid partner project. My uncle, who is Kakashi by the way, and I made a bet on who can eat the least amount of ramen. If I lost, he would give the class a partner project, since I'm so shy and he wants me to make at least one friend who doesn't scare people away. If I won though, he would have to skip around school, with his mask off, singing somewhere over the rainbow. So, as you should know, all my senses go out my brain and into the toilet when someone mentions the word 'ramen'.

So yeah. He won by eating half a bowl and I lost by eating twenty eight bowls.

I heard a cough and realized, again, that I didn't answer. I nodded since I knew that if I opened my mouth rainbow drool would be pooling around my feet.

"So you're my partner for art class eh? Interesting." His head bobbed up and down like he was giving me an overall skeleton scan with his eyes.

* * *

**_*Kiba POV*_**

I'll take the chance of sounding like a girl when I say that his eyes are...wow. Just wow. His eyes were a bright sky blue that seemed to shine with so much vigor and soul, and his hair was a sunny blonde and it had an adorable spiky ness to it. The way that t-shirt hugged his body made him look so sex-

"Kiba-san? Hello?" I felt hands waving in front of my face. Shit, how long was I staring at him for?

"Huh? Oh uh... my bad, was spacing out abit. Well, I'll see ya around." I practically half ran out of the classroom, half-praying that he doesn't see the redness of my face. What the fuck is wrong with me?

* * *

**_~Naru~ _**

What the hell was wrong with him? By the time I blinked, he was gone. Even Kakashi looked surprised.

"Well... that was awkward." I scratched my head and forced a half smile at Kakashi before leaving the classroom for my next lesson. Oh dear god, Advanced Maths was next, then it would be Chemistry. All these subjects just strain my brain so much, I'm still waiting for the day where I get to apply all of the stuff I learn into life!

Time passed slowly as a snail throughout those classes and finally, the bell rang signalling the end of my last class. Hm, since it's only 3pm, I suppose I can make it to the Art Room to do some paintings! During the afternoon, nobody else used the Art Room besides Gaara and me, it makes me at ease to not have many people around me. Yeah, I'm just socially awkward. That's why I know Gaara, because we're part of the school's unofficial "Socially Awkward Club".

"Are you busy later?" I heard a deep monotone voice say in front of me. I looked up from my canvas and saw Gaara and instantly a bright smile made its way on my face. He in turn made a small smile appear. "I'm getting better at it," he would always say. I shook my head indicating that I wasn't busy later. He nodded and sat next to me. I stared out at the evening scenery of the sky and the small nearby forest that was beside our oh-so-deserted campus, the sky had a mix of pink, orange and yellow shades and the clouds seemed to be of such a perfect white. They were beautifully highlighted by the evening sun's rays. I immediately picked up the pencil and started sketching on the canvas, the sky definitely gave me some inspiration.

Hours went by before I finally put down my pencil and stretched, cringing when I heard almost all my bones pop. I looked to my left and saw...nothing. Wasn't Gaara sitting here? I looked around and saw a sticky note pasted to my bookbag on the floor. I picked it up seeing that Gaara wrote it.

'Didn't even pay attention to what I was saying. Come over since we're having ramen or you won't get any. Don't stay in school too late or I'll be forced to drag your ass home. Do NOT make me worried.'

So kind. What he really means was in Gaaranese: We just got a stock full of ramen if you want to hang out. Please be careful when going home. DO NOT MAKE ME WORRIED, *matawa boku wa anata o korosudeshou*.

Yeah...please overlook my 'so kind' comment. Oh well, I'll just go back to drawing my piece since I need to hand it up to the exhibition as soon as possible. So much time has passed since I last started and it already was starting to get dark, I put down my paintbrush and stared at the progress I've done for today. I smiled at it and thought that it was actually going good, well at least for me. Until I went to stand to put everything away and, magically, fall on my face and my canvas and paint all fell around, and on, me. Even the table fell on me. I groaned then looked up as the door opened.

* * *

_***Kiba POV***_

Left, right. Right, left and uppercut. Repeat.

"C'mon Kiba! Guard! Dodge! DO SOMETHING!" My boxing teacher, Anko Mitarashi, yelled. I growled and aimed a punch at Sai, my sparring partner, and, again for the tenth time, I missed. He smiled and aimed for cheek and just like that, I was out. Fifteen minutes later I was coughing up water that was thrown on me. I glared up after my coughing fit to see Sai smiling at me about to pour a bucket of water on me. I ended up kicking him in the knee and getting up.

"Fuck you Sai! You saw me wake up!" I glared down at him. He just smiled again and walked over to me and the little piece of shit patted my head like I was some dog. I growled at him and was about to pounce on the motherfucker but Anko-sensei shouted my name.

"What the hell was that today, huh?! You sucked more than your dad sucks dick," Anko said as she crossed her arms while she glared at me. Alright, I may not know my dad, but what I do know is that he doesn't do that. Sure he left us when I was a kid, but who wouldn't? My mother is bat shit crazy. I'm surprised that he stayed with her for so long and even had kids with her. I have to respect the man for that. Anyway, back on topic.

"I-I just had a bad day today, that's all," I grumbled out. I had to repeat to myself that she knows nothing about my family. She came up to me and slapped me upside the head.

"I've seen you at your best and I thought I had seen you at your worst. But this tops all," Anko sighed, "did anything happen that you want to talk about?" she said after awhile looking uncomfortable. Despite looking like a woman, she is anything but. You're better off going to her to help beat someone up then talk about feelings. She can put the fear of oxygen into you. Which is why she is the perfect teacher for boxing.

"Nothing happened Anko-sensei, I just had a bad day. It happens to everyone," I said puffing my cheeks out while looking away. She seemed to relax after that, knowing that we wouldn't be talking about 'mushy shit'.

"Alright kiddo, but if it happens again," Anko grinned then tried to punch me but I ducked and swung my leg aiming for her chest. She grabbed my foot and pulled me until I almost went into a split. "You can't beat the master," she smirked while posing. I rolled my eyes at her while getting up and walking over to my bag, "whatever old woman," then I ran. Five minutes later and I could still hear her screaming that she was going to castrate some interesting parts.

I strolled down the hallway of the empty classrooms, silence screamed in my face, telling me that I was alone. I let out a sigh and scratched my head. Damn, I did pretty shitty for today, couldn't even land a blow on Sai. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't anything go right in my damn life? First, I have an incomplete family, then, now I apparently suck at boxing. The principal's watching my damn ass and if I did skip a class, she'd burn it. I eventually walked pass the only lighted room and was curious. No one stays in school until this late, except for the boxing team. I decided to ignore that room as I did not want to disturb anyone who's in there, but as I walked pass, an extremely loud noise came from it, almost like someone got hit by a car.

I opened the door to see what had happened, as I slowly crept in, I saw a collapsed canvas and a couple of paintbrushes on the floor. Damn, someone was still painting at this time of the day?

A groan was heard from underneath the collapsed tables and as I lifted those up with ease, I found someone that looked freaking familiar, "N-naruto? Is that you?"

* * *

**BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH another cliffy. I apologize though in advance that it will probably take another 3 months or so since now we have a bunch more other stoof to do DX we still love you guys x3 -gives you heart and cookies- please review and tell us what you like, dislike, want in the story ect~**

**Love, Mea and Musa~**

**P.S Thank you sooooo much for the favourites and the follows, you make our day when you click that simple little button~ and again the japanese sentence between the ** means or I'll kill you.**


End file.
